


Reindeer Express Mail (Santa)

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Christmas Countdown 2015 [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Families of Choice, Gen, Letter to Santa, M/M, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Team as Family, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Santa,<br/>This year I have been a very good skeleton, so I, the great Papyrus, would like the following:</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Express Mail (Santa)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Santa. Letters to Santa written by the Undertale gang. Follows the Pacifist epilogue.

Dear Santa,

This year I have been a very good skeleton, so I, the great Papyrus, would like the following:

  1. ACTION FIGURES
  2. Spaghetti
  3. Spaghetti Sauce
  4. Spaghetti Recipes
  5. Mettaton =D



MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

The Great Papyrus

***

dear santa

frisk said it was a good idea to write and the kid usually gives good advice so here it goes.

this christmas, I'd like

  1. a new joke book
  2. ketchup
  3. something cool for my brother
  4. to keep Mettaton AWAY from my brother



yeah that's about it

Sans

***

Dear Santa,

So apparently if I'm good, I get presents. I can work with that. I was definitely good this year, made friends with a human and everything, so here's what I want.

  1. More scale polish
  2. A spear sharpener
  3. ANIME!!!!!
  4. Tougher enemies to fight
  5. Those cookies Alphys really likes....



That's all for now, punk,

Undyne

***

Dear Santa,

I kinda got what I really wanted already, so maybe if you could get me

the extended edition of the mew mew kissy cutie movie the original please, NOT the sequel) or spare parts for a robot I'm making that would be nice. And also could you maybe do something nice for Undyne too, if that's not too much trouble.

Thank you and Merry Christmas,

Alphys

***

Santa Darling,

Since I have been nothing short of fabulous this year, I believe I can ask for presents? This Christmas, I'd like:

  1. That new metalic paint that glitters
  2. A new body for Blooky (I know Alphys is working on it, but I think she mght need help)
  3. Papyrus ;)
  4. For Sans to get off my back about Papyrus



Lots of love

Mettaton

 ***

Dear Santa,

I don't want anything this year. Actually I'm just writing to thank you for coming through last year. It was a little late and a whole lot more complicated than I was 'specting, but I got a family in the end, a mom and dad and everything! Friends too! And they're all pretty cool.

Thanks again,

Frisk

P.S- Maybe you could do something for me after all? There's this little kid I know, who's kind of stuck in a bad situation. Do you think you could help him like you helped me? His name is Asriel, and he's trapped underground. He thinks he's an evil flower right now, so it'll take some time to get through to him, but he's really a good kid, I promise.


End file.
